Power consumption within mobile devices is a continuing challenge. As mobile devices decrease in size, the battery also decreases in size to further limit the available runtime of the mobile device. Demand on functionality of the mobile devices is also continuing to increase, and that additional functionality often comes at the cost of increased power consumption, which again reduces the available run time of the mobile device. In particular, performance of audio systems in mobile devices are increasing to allow for playback of high-fidelity music and high-definition voice telephone calls. Higher performance audio requires higher performance digital-to-analog converters (DACs). DACs that produce the analog audio output for a speaker or headphones from digital audio files. Further, some higher quality headphones and speakers have larger impedances, and thus require larger output voltages from the DACs, which further increases power consumption.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved electrical components, particularly for audio systems employed in consumer-level devices, such as mobile phones. Embodiments described herein address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art. Furthermore, embodiments described herein may present other benefits than, and be used in other applications than, those of the shortcomings described above. For example, reduced power consumption may benefit other audio systems, such as home stereo systems.